Both pancreatic cancer and multiple myeloma are relatively rare but extremely deadly malignancies. Most patients with pancreatic cancer have metastatic disease at the time of diagnosis, due to the absence of early detection methods, and succumb to the disease within one year, due to the lack of effective therapies. While survival times for multiple myeloma patients are longer, and have been extended by new therapeutic approaches, most of these patients eventually die from the disease. Management of patients with multiple myeloma is very complex and would benefit from improvements in prognosis. To address these crucial needs, the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center of Northwestern University plans to establish an Academic Public Private Partnership Program (AP4) to develop novel diagnostic and therapeutic agents for pancreatic cancer and multiple myeloma, capitalizing on existing its research strengths in these areas. A large group of talented junior and senior Cancer Center investigators associated with departments in the Weinberg College of Arts and Sciences, the McCormick School of Engineering, and the Weinberg School of Medicine have expressed interest in becoming part of this new program, which has enthusiastic institutional support. This proposal will fund activities to plan Northwestern's AP4 Center. These include 1) the recruitment of non-academic AP4 members, 2) preparing for and holding a two day partners meeting, topics of which will include the AP4 research agenda, the organization, operation, and staffing of the AP4 Center, and the membership agreement 3) post-meeting communications to secure membership commitments, 4) strategic planning for the AP4 Center, and 5) preparation of an AP4 proposal.